Escritos
by Tian.Mei
Summary: -Por que Tadase quiere a Kukai. Ama a Kukai. -Porque no importa el qué. Estará para él. -Donde Tsukasa e Ikuto se quieren tan dulce. -Un lugar donde habrá parejas casi imposible de hallar. Escritos cortos de parejas.


_**OMEGAVERSE.**_

_Tadase hacia Kukai. ❤_

* * *

El sol se infiltra traviesamente por los pequeños huecos de las ramas encima del kiosko, dándole al centro de reuniones un aspecto más armonioso al ambiente tranquilo que reina en el lugar, mientras el olor a té está potente en los alrededores evitando a toda costa que las propias fragancias de cada uno de los presentes se haga posible de oler.

—¡No quiero tomar el té con este calor! —chilla la menor de las alphas, imitando la postura de la pelirosa a su lado, apoyando el mentón en la mesa redonda dejando que sus cortos mechones anaranjados caigan sobre el mármol blanco. —¡Odio que siempre tengamos que tomar agua caliente y comer galletas, a este paso me voy a enfermar de él estómago!

—Por favor, Yaya. —la tranquila voz del auto-dominado "rey" del grupo se abre paso aún cuando tiene la tasa pegada a la comisura de los labios. —Es necesario hacer esto, ya que en cuestión de tiempo cada uno abarcará la adultez de su yo interno. Y créeme, es mejor prevenir cualquier accidente a dejar que pase. —fija sus ojos rojos, cual perlas enigmáticas, en los castaños ajenos. Obteniendo un aspecto demoníaco y haciendo que su rubio cabello se note ligeramente blanco mientras sus largas pestañas bajan un poco, amenazando cualquier protesta. —Eres una Alpha, bien. Eso es lo que todos dicen, más tu sabes que ahí casos cuando tú yo interno decide cambiar. Y tú celo puede provocar dificultades.

—O mejor dicho, es sofocante oler tantos alphas en un mismo lugar. —el mayor de todos ellos, un beta, hace que todos volteen a verlo apenas habla, logrando que al fin noten su presencia mientras toma asiento aún lado del príncipe amenazador. —Di la verdad, falso Omega. —el castaño alza las manos en son de paz, apenas recibe la mirada de advertencia del rubio. —Tranquilo, Tadase. Solo bromeaba, pero es que en serio parecías Omega en la primaria, en la secundaria un Beta, pero ahora la verdad no sé que seas realmente. ¿Tal vez un Alpha? Ya sabes, eres el triple que yo en proporciones físicas. Y eso que tú tienes un año menos que yo. ¡No puedo creer que un niño de diecisiete me gane en todo!

Tadase oculta una sonrisa maliciosa con la tasa blanca, viendo como un depredador al ojos verdes. Riendo internamente, porque él es el único que ha presentado ya un celo y ha decidido no decirle a nadie.

—¡Dudo mucho que sea un Alpha, es el doble de uno! —grita Rima, la Omega del grupo, moviendo sus largos mechones cenizas hacia atrás de sus orejas. Retando al depredador con sus ojos amatistas. —A no ser que...

Guarda silencio, haciendo que todos la volteen a ver integrantes. Aunque Tadase tan solo sigue con su mirada filosa puesta en el líquido rojo de su té, divirtiéndose con su alrededor.

—¡Oh! —Amu, una Alpha de cabellos rosas y ojos amatistas, golpea con ambas manos la mesa mientras se levanta. —¡Chicas, debemos irnos ahora. El sol está a nada de ponerse, y no quiero lidiar con las quejas de Uta e Ikuto!

—Los Omegas siempre son quejumbroso. —el líder del grupo sonríe cuando logra oír lo dicho por Kukai.

Es cuestión de nada cuando únicamente quedan ellos dos. Los mellizos "Nade" acostumbraban a hacerles compañía cuando las chicas se iban a reunir con los Omegas Tsukiyomi, pero esta vez no era el caso. Ya llevaban una semana así, y se mencionaba entre los alumnos de la preparatoria que ambos habían presentado su celo.

¡Los dos resultaron ser alphas! Era el rumor que se corría por los pasillos. Pero no había manera de comprobarlo hasta que ellos regresarán.

Pero hasta entonces habría mucho tiempo...

—Kukai. —lo llama, bajando al fin la porcelana. Fingiendo desinterés cuando en realidad deseaba verlo. —¿A donde piensas ir?

La pregunta no es clara, puede significar varias cosas y la expresión confusa que le dirige el beta es más que clara, pero no hace nada para aclararse, únicamente fija su penetrante mirada en el ajeno quien rehuye los ojos verdosos hacia la nada por varios minutos.

Aspira con fuerza, ablandando las perlas rojizas hasta volverlas en una masa calidad y sonriente en sus esquinas, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios tan imperceptible que nada más sería posible observarla si mirarán atentamente. Perdido en el pensante Souma, en el amor de su vida desde la primaria.

Al principio fue una atracción, un amor inocente que fácilmente sería confundido con amistad, luego en la pubertad; entre todas esas luchas hormonales a las que se vio sometido en la secundaria. La forma tan fuerte en la que todo le parecía mal ante cada cuestión, acción, gruñidos y el dolor punzante en sus encías debido a que los caninos estaban creciendo para sobresalir, la guardia en alto que siempre tenía, peleando con todo aquel que pareciera una autoridad o amenaza para los hermanos Tsukiyomis, él y Kukai, donde el único que lograba calmarlo era Ikuto con su aura tranquila y actitud desinteresada, estando seguro que si no fuera por su primo ahora mismo sería como un perro rabioso, dándose cuenta en toda esa revolución que deseaba _algo_ más halla de una amistad común con el castaño. Luego en la preparatoria admitió finalmente estar enamorado, amando cada cosa del Beta. No siendo más ese gustar de la secundaría, pero seguían siendo amigos. Y tal vez eso estaba bien, mientras Kukai fuera feliz y continuarán juntos le bastaba...

_Por ahora._

Delinea con una mano los alrededores del pequeño plato de porcelana blanca bajo la taza, todavía concentrado en la delgada carne ligeramente amorenada por los rayos del sol que besaban la piel ajena, deseando remplazar la luz por sus labios, ser quien sonrojara la carne en vez de la inmensa bola colorida a miles de distancia luz de la tierra. Hacer que el futuro graduado desviará la vista avergonzado de las atenciones que le brindaría todo el tiempo, amarlo. Simple y sencillamente demostrarle todo el amor que siente tal y como suele ver que Tsukasa lo hace con Ikuto, las miradas de amor que suelen dirigirse, aunque el desea algo más pasional al contrario del inocente y lento progreso que sus familiares han hecho en todo este tiempo, más que nada porque Tsukiyomi todavía no presenta su primer celo a pesar de tener veinte y uno, algo de lo más normal.

Con cuidado, fingiendo ignorancia, aleja su miembro un poco de la porcelana, estirando los dedos hacia atrás hasta ser capaz de rozar la suave palma del castaño, logrando reprimir el gemido de placer al haberlo tocado, pero no el estremecimiento que paso por alto a los ojos verdes que todavía miraban algo de manera vacía.

Pasa la lengua por sus delgados labios, mostrando los punzantes colmillos que anhelan clavarse en la piel que se muestra, aquella que es rozada por los rizados cabellos un poco largos y tapada a en su gran mayoría por el cuello de la camisa de gala junto con el chaleco desabrochado escolar. Baja la mirada hasta toparse con la corbata aguamarina, aquella que parece la combinación de las corbatas masculinas de la primara y secundaria, que fueron respectivamente azul y verde. Donde gracias a que Souma rara vez abrocha los botones superiores puede ver a la perfección el inicio de las clavículas al igual que su ligera manzana de adán, deseando dejar mordeduras sangrantes en los huesos sobresalientes bajo el cuello. Aunque no puede evitar preocuparse de que no este comiendo como corresponda debido a que las clavículas se notan, ya que eso puede ser signo de alguna anemia o desorden alimenticio a pesar de que mucha gente lo vea como algo atractivo es sinónimo de una mala alimentación. Y piensa para si mismo, que apenas vivan juntos, le dará de comer hasta que pueda estirar de la piel lo suficiente en cada lugar, logrando que ese apetecible trasero oculto en pantalones holgados sea imposible de ocultar aun bajo estos al ser todavía más carnoso que sea imposible apartar la mirada de la gorda retaguardia y notables caderas que ya no lo fueran por los huesos, si no por carne en su lugar. La suficiente para dejar los dedos marcados, jalarla produciendo placer en vez de dolor, que tenga estomago y no esas enfermizas costillas que se marcaban al estirarse, disfrutar de tomar el pellejo en la panza hasta ser capaz llevarla unos centímetros fuera de la cintura y que todavía hubiera más para pellizcar cómodamente y no se deslizará de entre sus dedos a falta de esta.

Las piernas probablemente fueran firmes por todo el ejercicio que el chico hacía, los muslos serían carnosos, no delgados como los que poseía actualmente, y apenas sería capaz de rodear uno con sus dos manos, viendo la carne jugosa deslizarse un poco entre cada dedo debido a la presión ejercida. Siendo excitado al quitar la mano y ver las marcas rojizas de los falanges en la suave piel.

_Ah. _

No puede evitar perderse en esa fantasía de un carnoso Kukai con la piel sonrojada, los labios sobresalientes, bastantes rojizos, jadeantes y con saliva escurriendo debido a los apasionantes besos que le entregaría. Los ojos verdes desviarían la mirada avergonzados mientras rodeaba sus jugosas piernas alrededor de la cadera del Alpha, él cual se encargaría de morder duramente la piel del cuello y clavículas ya que era lo que siempre el uniforme desarreglado del Souma mostraba. Entonces, tallaría su animado_ "yo" _contra el gordo trasero, siendo insatisfactorio ya que todavía portaban todo el uniforme, entonces las feromonas serían tan tentativas, excitantes que...

Cae de golpe en la realidad, sintiendo agua gotear de su rubio cabello y deslizarse por su perfilada cara de depredador. Frente a él, la causa de su distracción esta tapando la nariz con una mano mientras que con la otra sostiene una botella de agua casi medio vacía que todavía apunta a su dirección.

Parpadea un par de veces, hasta que es capaz de sentir la carpa en los pantalones, removiéndose incomodo. Rodando los ojos totalmente molesto cuando nota lo ajustado que esta el centro de la ajustada tela escolar cuando ni siquiera _"él"_ ha despertado por completo. Pero claro que el movimiento no pasa desapercibido por el mayor, quien abre los ojos a mas no poder como si no pudiera creer lo que ha visto ahí.

_¡Vamos, que apenas estaba despertando! _

Sonrío, recordando que su más dormido que despierto _amigo_ era todavía así superior al de cualquier humano fuera o dentro del promedio.

_Ja._

—¡Tadase! —rápidamente quita la sonrisa, escuchando la voz molesta de Souma quien todavía tapa su nariz como sí... —¡Rápido, controla ese hedor!

Respira, arrugando la nariz hasta dar con el picante olor que sobrepasa el del té, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos hasta dejar de soltar su olor.

Había olvidado que su fragancia sucumbía a un trance placer a los humanos aunque soltará una minúscula cantidad. Viniendo a su mente de inmediato el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en la casa debido a su celo, agradeciendo los genes que tenía ya que únicamente liberaba olor pero no tenía esas cualidades de tirarse todo lo de en su camino o pelearse con otros alphas. Recuerda que se la pasó bastante cómodo viendo películas infantiles con Ikuto mientras Utau peinaba su cabello rubio parecido al de la chica, mientras Tsukasa le hacía comidas picantes y tés para mantenerlo tranquilo y que no llamará a Kukai.

Debe de admitir que la principal fuente para que no saliera a querer estar cerca de Kukai en dos momentos al día durante toda la semana cuando su placer sexual salía un poco a flote, es porque Tsukiyomi Ikuto tenía un aura y olor tan relajante, que más que verlo como su primo lo veía como una madre. Claro que aunque sea una vez al día, durante la noche, usaba a _manuela _con pensamientos impuros del beta.

—Lo siento. —murmura, cuando en realidad no lo hacía. Prendiendo algunos incisos que ya hacían en medio de la mesa para espantar el olor. —Es verano, así que a veces pasa esto.

En realidad no lo hace, pero eso no tiene por saberlo el chico.

—Oh, no te preocupes. —quita finalmente la mano cuando el olor se va. —Por lo visto es cierto lo que tú familia dijo aquella vez que cenamos cuando apenas ibas a ingresar a la secundaría. Realmente sus feromonas son fuertes. Demasiado. No quiero saber lo que pasa el Beta de tú familia cada que alguno entra en celo, debe de acabar mareado.

—¿Beta? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Volviendo sus facciones aun más duras de lo que ya eran.

Ahí un gesto de sin importancia con la mano del ajeno.

—Si, ya sabes. Ikuto.

—Ikuto no es Beta. —habla rápidamente, molesto de que confundan ha algunos de los omegas Tsukiyomi con facciones duras y masculinas que claramente no hacían lugar en su delicado todo. Mucho menos cuando al chico lo veía como una figura materna y a la rubia en una tía pretenciosa pero protectora. —Mi primo anda con un molesto y odioso Alpha.

Los ojos verdes se abren grandes por una vez más.

—¿Ikuto terminó siendo Alpha? —pregunta sorprendido. —¡Realmente debe ser un dominante a todo lo que da para que tenga como sumiso a uno de su misma clasificación!

Gruñe, molesto de que sigan viendo rudo a su sensible primito que le costaba abrirse con los demás. Aunque la idea de que su tío se deje someter por el omega le causa gracia porque sabe que no es así. Ambos son dulces, amorosos.

—Es Omega. —dirigen la atención al burbugeante y tranquilo recién llegado Tsukasa, que camina hacía ellos con una sonrisa dulce, tomando asiento al otro lado del rubio. Ignorando por completo el grito sorprendido de Kukai ante la información. —Un dulce, delicado y amoroso omega.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —brama, molesto con la presencia de su familiar. —Pensé que ibas a estar trabajando hasta tarde.

—Bueno, como quedamos que todos volveríamos a casa juntos. Decidí que lo mejor fuera que nos reuniéramos aquí cuando tus primos lleguen —los ojos violentas destellar calidez. —.Hace mucho tiempo desde que no nos vamos todos juntos. Para ser exactos desde que _Ikuto_ entró a la secundaría. ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Kukai?

Tadase nota a su amigo de la infancia asentir, mientras él mira molestó a su tutor por la forma en la que parece derramar miel cuando nombra al omega. Por lo mínimo ya no lo amenaza o golpea, se controla un poco más porque ve que Ikuto es feliz con Tsukasa, aunque de no ser así no dudaría en volver a los viejos tiempos hasta dejarlo con unos buenos moretones. Aunque siempre le lanzaba miradas molestas cada que notaba mirar, pensar o mencionar al chico universitario.

_Nadie lastimaba a su primito. _

—Espera. —Kukai lo jala de un brazo, hasta volver las palabras en susurros entre ambos adolescentes. —Tadase. ¿Acaso en tu familia son incestuosos? ¿Tu tío y primo andan? ¿Eso significa que Utau y tú andan? ¡Eso significaría que toda tu casa practica el tabú!

Los murmullos se volvieron en gritos.

—Únicamente somos cuatro integrantes en la casa, joven Souma. —interviene el cenizo. —Ikuto y yo somos los únicos en una relación. Eso no significa que tengamos interés por alguien más, o que toda la familia anda entre nosotros.

—En mi familia es algo normal que eso suceda. —habla después de su tío, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada perpleja que le lanza el beta. —No crecemos bajo prejuicios.

—Oh, bueno.

Luego, durante varias horas ahí una cálida conversación entre los tres, más que nada por las preguntas que suelta el castaño ante su curiosidad por la familia del Hitori, sobre todo porque los únicos que compartían apellido eran los hermanos Tsukiyomi dentro de esa casa que parecía más grande que una mansión pero acogedora como una casa pequeña.

Cuando llegan los hermanos el sol ya hace ocultó, el frío se siente en el aire pero no evita que todos se vayan a pie, caminando tranquilamente hasta las orillas de unas de las montañas de Japón con conversaciones agradables entre los cinco.

_Oh, Kukai. Si tan solo fueras parte de esta familia._ Piensa Tadase, soñando con un futuro donde en vez de que el castaño fuera recogido a altas horas de la noche de su casa los martes, jueves y domingos, y que no lo viera en temporada de exámenes porque estaba en su respectiva casa, imaginaba cuando pasando todas las noches y comidas juntas, viéndose siempre al despertar con miradas amorosas pasando un poco más de tiempo en el futón para disfrutar de mimos.

_Algún día. _Se dice. _Algún día._

* * *

**_N/A. _**Llevaba mucho tiempo ya shippeando a Tadase x Kukai. También solía juntar al rubio con Nade, pero me puede siempre el rey por el castaño.

Por más qué busque no halle escrito de ellos, hace poco encontré uno fic de estos dos en ingles. Lo que me ayudó bastante a terminar este escrito escondido en el fondo de mis trabajos.

Aparte de publicarlo como una compensación por estar tardando con DESICIONES, en el cual debo decir que he escrito varios capítulos pero no me terminan de convencer cuando ya escribo otro, también lo hice para darle algo de aquí estoy a personas que al igual los juntan pero no hallan de ellos dos.

En fin. Que tengan un buen día. Hasta pronto.

_._

_._

_._

_¿Alguien conoce de más historias de Tadase x Kukai o de Tsukasa x Ikuto?_

_._

_._

_._

**¿Como se llamaría el shipp de Tadase x Kukai? ¿TaKu? ¿Tadaku? ¿Tadakuk? ¿Dasekai? **


End file.
